Animal World Resort
is a fictional theme park with a zoo, aquarium, safari park, indoor amusement park, and water park that is two hours from Amity Park. Animal World Zoo & Aquarium Entry Plaza Exhibits *Scarlet Macaw *Blue-&-Gold Macaw *Mallard *Wood Duck *Mute Swan Buildings and Scenery *Nasty Burger Restaurant *Safari Gifts shop *Stroller Rentals *Interactive Fountain American Wilds Exhibits Mammals *Grizzly Bear *American Black Bear *Red Wolf *Northern Grey Wolf *Coyote *American Red Fox *Grey Fox *Mountain Lion *Canada Lynx *Bobcat *Ocelot *Moose *Roosevelt Elk *Columbian White-Tailed Deer *American Bison *Pronghorn Antelope *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep *Rocky Mountain Elk *Woodland Caribou *Collared Peccary *American Beaver *North American River Otter *American Porcupine *Common Raccoon *Striped Skunk *Western Spotted Skunk *Wolverine *Fisher *American Badger *Black-Footed Ferret *Woodchuck *Southern Flying Squirrel *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog *Nine-Banded Armadillo *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit *Seba's Short-Tailed Bat *Virginia Possum Birds *Bald Eagle *Golden Eagle *Red-Tailed Hawk *Northern Goshawk *Peregrine Falcon *American Kestrel *Northern Caracara *Great Horned Owl *Barn Owl *Barred Owl *Burrowing Owl *Turkey Vulture *Black Vulture *California Condor *Sandhill Crane *Whooping Crane *Great Blue Heron *Great White Egret *Cattle Egret *Black-Crowned Night Heron *Double-Crested Cormorant *Pied-Billed Cormorant *American White Pelican *Trumpeter Swan *Canada Goose *Hooded Merganser *Mallard *Wood Duck *Ruddy Duck *Red-Crowned Amazon *Thick-Billed Parrot *Greater Roadrunner *California Quail *Greater Prairie Chicken *Wild Turkey *Ring-Necked Pheasant *American Crow *Common Raven *Blue Jay *Northern Cardinal *Eastern Bluebird *American Robin *Pileated Woodpecker *Belted Kingfisher *Purple Swallow *Black-Capped Chickadee *Red-Breasted Nuthatch *House Wren *Northern Mockingbird *American Yellow Warbler *Red-Winged Blackbird *Eastern Meadowlark *Baltimore Oriole *American Goldfinch Reptiles and Amphibians *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake *Timber Rattlesnake *Northern Water Snake *Giant Horned Toad *Gila Monster *Mexican Beaded Lizard *Hellbender *Northern Leopard Frog Buildings and Scenery *Log Cabin Steakhouse and Lodge *Native Bird Aviary *House of Native Reptiles and Amphibians Everglades Swamp Area Exhibits Mammals *West Indian Manatee Birds *American Flamingo *Roseate Spoonbill *White Ibis *Wood Stork *Brown Pelican *Great Blue Heron *Great White Egret *Cattle Egret *Black-Crowned Night Heron *Double-Crested Cormorant *Purple Gallinule *Florida Scrub Jay *Indigo Bunting *Rainbow Bunting Reptiles & Amphibians *American Alligator *American Crocodile *Gopher Tortoise *Florida Softshell Turtle *Eastern Box Turtle *Chicken Turtle *Painted Turtle *Diamondback Terrapin *Alligator Snapping Turtle *Burmese Python *Eastern Indigo Snake *Pine Snake *Scarlet Kingsnake *Corn Snake *Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake *Cottomouth *Southern Copperhead *Eastern Coral Snake *American Bullfrog *American Green Tree Frog *Southern Toad *Tiger Salamander *Two-Toed Amphiuma Fish *Alligator Gar *Channel Catfish *Blue Catfish *Redbreast Sunfish *Bluegill *Florida Gar *Spotted Bass *Atlantic Sturgeon Buildings and Scenery *Manatee Hospital *Crocodile Rapids Ride *Gator Falls Flume Ride Polar Plunge Exhibits Mammals *Musk Ox *Siberian Reindeer *Polar Bear *Kodiak Bear *Sea Otter *Arctic Fox *Arctic Wolf *Pacific Walrus *Harp Seal *Grey Seal *Steller's Sea Lion *Northern Fur Seal *Beluga Whale Birds *Emperor Penguin *King Penguin *Chinstrap Penguin *Gentoo Penguin *Adelie Penguin *Rockhopper Penguin *Atlantic Puffin *Common Murre *Razorbill *King Eider *Snowy Owl Buildings and Scenery *Polar Treats Café *Igloo of Stuff Gift Shop Hummingbird Gardens Exhibits *Rufous Hummingbird *Broad-Tailed Hummingbird *Rufous Hummingbird *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird *Broad-Billed Hummingbird Tropical American Encounters Exhibits Mammals *Jaguar *Bush Dog *Giant River Otter *White-Nosed Coati *Kinkajou *Baird's Tapir *Chilean Pudu *Capybara *Patagonian Mara *Coendou *Lowland Paca *Coypu *Geoffroy's Spider Monkey *Red Howler Monkey *Black Howler Monkey *Common Squirrel Monkey *White-Headed Capuchin *Black Capuchin *Red Uakari *White-Faced Saki *Pygmy Marmoset *Goeldi's Marmoset *White-Headed Marmoset *Golden Lion Tamarin *Cotton-Top Tamarin *Golden-Headed Lion Tamarin *Emperor Tamarin *Brown-Throated Three-Toed Sloth *Hoffman's Two-Toed Sloth *Brazilian Three-Banded Armadillo *Northern Tamandua *Common Vampire Bat Birds *Harpy Eagle *King Vulture *Spectacled Owl *Chilean Flamingo *Scarlet Ibis *Jabiru Stork *Wattled Jacana *Inca Tern *Scarlet Macaw *Blue-and-Gold Macaw *Military Macaw *Hyacinth Macaw *Blue-Throated Macaw *Green-Winged Macaw *Yellow-Crowned Amazon *Yellow-Headed Amazon *Blue-Fronted Amazon *Cuban Amazon *Yellow-Shouldered Amazon *Golden Conure *Toco Toucan *Keel-Billed Toucan *Chestnut-Mandibled Toucan *Green Aracari *Guira Cuckoo *Greater Blue-Billed Curassow *Ocellated Turkey *Brazilian Teal *Black-Necked Swan *Coscoroba Swan *Southern Crested Screamer Reptiles and Amphibians *Orinoco Crocodile *Cuban Crocodile *Black Caiman *Broad-Snouted Caiman *Cuvier's Dwarf Caiman *Common Green Iguana *Rhinoceros Iguana *Grand Cayman Blue Iguana *Black Spiny-Tailed Iguana *Red Tegu *Knight Anole *Plumed Basilisk *Northern Caiman Lizard *Green Anaconda *Red-Tailed Boa Constrictor *Emerald Tree Boa *Rainbow Boa *Amazon Tree Boa *Eyelash Viper *Common Lancehead *False Water Cobra *Red-Footed Tortoise *Yellow-Footed Tortoise *Arrau River Turtle *Mata Mata *Blue Poison Dart Frog *Yellow-and-Black Poison Dart Frog *Dyeing Poison Dart Frog *Red-and-Blue Poison Dart Frog *Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Giant Waxy Monkey Frog *Smokey Jungle Frog *Ornate Horned Frog *Amazon Milk Frog *Giant Toad *Puerto Rican Crested Toad *Panamanian Golden Frog *Surinam Toad *Axolotl *Aquatic Caecilian Fish *Arapaima *Silver Arowana *Tambaqui *Butterfly Peacock Bass *Ripsaw Catfish *Red-Tailed Catfish *Tiger Shovelnose Catfish *Flagtail Prochilodus *Silver Prochilodus *Dorado *Common Plecostomus *Banded Leporinus *Midas Cichlid *Freshwater Angelfish *Tiger Oscar *Four-Eyed Fish *Silver Dollar *Blue Discus *Cardinal Tetra *White-Blotched River Stingray *Occelate River Stingray *Red-Bellied Piranha *Payara *Electric Eel Invertebrates *Leaf-Cutter Ant *Bullet Ant *Hercules Beetle *Giant Waterbug *Giant Jumping Stick *Costa Rican Katydid *Death's Head Cockroach *Giant Peruvian Cockroach *Goliath Bird-Eating Tarantula *Brazilian Pink-Toed Tarantula *Chilean Rose Tarantula *Amazonian Giant Centipede Buildings and Scenery *Mayan Pyramid Cafe *Mayan Gifts Pampas Plains Exhibits Mammals *Guanaco *Pampas Deer *Chacoan Peccary *Brazilian Tapir *Maned Wolf *Giant Anteater Birds *Greater Rhea *Maguari Stork Andes Wonders Exhibits Mammals *Spectacled Bear *Llama *Alpaca *Vicuña *Mountain Tapir *Long-Tailed Chinchilla Birds *Andean Condor *Andean Goose South American Coastlines Exhibits *Patagonian Sea Lion *South American Sea Lion *Humboldt Penguin *Magellanic Penguin African Coasts Exhibits *South African Fur Seal *African Penguin More coming soon. Category:Fictional Zoos